Slugterra: The new Generation
by Crimson Flare700
Summary: This is the squeal to The New kid on the block everyone is 5 years older now and the Shane Gang had gone there separate ways to settle down but now it's time for the next generation to take up the blaster now and protect slugterra. Also everything is property of it's respective owners.
1. Next Generation

Slugterra: The new Generation

Chapter One: Next Generation

It's been five years since Slugterra was freed from and his Ghouls. Mine and Brodie's two daughters Trini  
>(age 11) and Lily Manning (age 5)<p>

"Well Blite, you ready to go back to the Cavern of Time where you belong" I stated as I loaded Sparx who was a mega-morph as the accelerator on my blaster started up "Breath my poison Mike Manning" Blite stated as he

fired what I thought was Neotox slug was actually a Neurotox ghoul the last remaining ghoul in Slugterra as it hit me I started turning into stone "Sparx, get you and the

other slugs out of here now!" I stated as Sparx done just that "Shadow, auto rider engage and return home with slugs and Sparx give Brodie and Lily the letters and my

blaster!" I yelled as I threw my blaster to Shadow who caught the handle with his mouth and then once all of my slugs were on Shadow headed home just as I was turned to

stone by the Neurotox Ghoul's poison "Heehaw little brother we done found the perfect replacement for " Locke stated as he patted his brother Lode on the back "You sure

said it" Lode said in agreement. After an hour Shadow finally got back to the house "Mom, Shadow's back but Dad's not on him only Sparx (Tazerling), Rammo (Rammstone),

Chilly (Frost Crawler), Spiker (Dirt Urchin), Ferno (Lavalynx), Gasser (Flatulorhinkus), Boler (Polaro), Blue (Aquabeek), Buster (Armashelt), Sticky (Jellyish), Goopy (Lariat),

Sinker (Sand Angler), Leo (Bubbleleone), Cannon (Hop Rock), Chomper (Thresher), Weaver (Arachnet), Boon (Boon Doc), Floppy (Flopper), Forger (Forge Smelter), Digger

(Diggrix), Impulse (Xmitter), Nova (Flaringo), Flare (Phosphoro), Nuker (Grenuke), Ricochet (Speed Stinger), Shards (Geoshard), Sliver (Slick Sliver), Sonar (Slyren),

Smokey (Gazzer), Spooks (Fright Geist), Spot (Hover Bug), and Vin (Vinedrill) are on it and Shadow has Dad's blaster" Trini now at the age of thirteen stated as she can

running into the house to hers and Lily's mother Brodie "Sparx, where's Mike what happen to him?" Brodie inquired to the now slinger less Tazerling. "Eep eep eep " Sparx

chirped as he jumped down the floor and got Brodie to follow him to the family photo on one of the tables "what's this Sparx?" Brodie asked as she pulled out a letter and

read it out load because it was also addressed to them both Trini and Lily: _Dear, Brodie if you're reading this then it means I fell while I was protecting Slugterra I wanted to _

_tell both you and the girls that I love you all and tell Lily that she'll have to finish where I left protecting Slugterra, and Lily once you and your sister come of age you and _

_your sister have your own mecha beasts in the garage happy birthday girls. Also Lily I don't want you using my blaster go to Red hook's and tell him whose daughter you are _

_and he'll give you your own blaster that is similar to mine, but Lily if you decide that remember the deal.: "_Not until I'm fourteen daddy" Lily stated with tears in her eyes as

her slug Spikx (Dirt Urchin) that she grew up with like I did with Sparx jumped onto her shoulder and rubbed against her cheek:_ Trini I want you to take care of both you, _

_your mother and your sister, if you want go with your sister then go find Trixie and have her train you, but Lily you have go and find Eli and have him train you. Brodie I _

_know you're wondering why I didn't ask Eli for help it's because I thought I could handle it and I'm sorry to have left you like this take care of yourself and of our daughters. _

_Love you all Mike/Daddy: _Brodie had just finished reading the letter when she broke down and started balling her eyes out crying as she held the letter to her heart "Mommy,

I'm going to do it we're going pick up where Daddy left off right Spikx" Lily asked her Dirt Urchin "Eep eep" Spikx squeaked "Me too Mom I'm going to go have Trixie Shane

train me and we're going to find out what happened to Dad I promise" Trini stated as helped Brodie to a chair.

To be continued in Chapter Two: Leaving then nest


	2. Leaving the nest

Slugterra: The new Generation

Chapter Two: Leaving the nest

It had been nine years since I went missing and Lily had finally come of age to start slinging as did Trini "Ok girls your Daddy's Mecha Beast was the first ever fox-type mecha

made so he sent in a request to have two more made just for you two Lily, seeing as you are your Daddy's little girl your mecha is the SF-X Model Unit 2, and Trini you get the

SF-X Model unit 3 Happy birthday girls" Brodie stated as she walked out of the garage "Wow it's hard to believe that dad actually rode the first one of these fox-type mecha

beasts back when him and mom were young huh Big Sis" Lily asked Trini as she walked around her red and silver colored fox-type mecha "Actually Lily, it's true dad actually

saved me with his and now we can do the same for others as well" Trini stated as she walked around her own fox-type mecha which was a sapphire blue and dark violet color

pattern on it "Yeah at least dad's slugs had decided to come with us huh Big sis" inquired Lily as she got on her mecha beast "Well actually Lily there only with until we find dad

then their his slugs again so we'll have to find our own so" Trini stated before "No way sis! These slugs aren't just dad's slugs these slug are part of the family and I'm going

to use them even after I find dad alright!" Lily yelled as she turned away from Trini in anger "Mom, why is she so mad at me for?" Trini asked Brodie "Because your sister has

the same love for the slugs as he dose that's why so promise me that no matter what you two will take care of each other and take care of your slugs ok" Brodie inquired as

the girls started on their adventure to find me and to protect Slugterra as well "We will Mom don't worry" Trini stated "We'll take care of ourselves and of our slugs and

mecha beasts ok" Lily stated "Ok girls as your Dad would say…"Brodie stated before "Let Slug it out Spikx!" Lily yelled as she and her big sister Trini revved the engines on

their mecha beasts and left the cavern to go to the Shane Hideout Brodie's Flashback "Let's slug it out Sparx!" Flashback ended "Mike, Lily is so much like you that I know

that they will find you darling I know our daughters can do it because they finally left the nest" Brodie stated as she and Sparx went back inside the house.

To be continued in Chapter 3 New Blasters


	3. New Blaster

Slugterra: The new Generation

Chapter Three: New Blaster

"Hey Red hook open up we're here to get our blasters!" Trini yelled as she was banging on the door of Red hook's house when "I'll get it Grandpa you just rest. What you two

want if you're here to get me or my grandpa to for you Blakk industries goons then forget it" A girl with red gloves stated as she slammed the door in Trini's and Lily's faces

"Nice Big sis let me try ok" Lily inquired as she got off her mecha beast and knocked on the door "Our dad said that we could get our blasters here" Lily stated as she waited for

a response "Wait you look familiar whose your dad exactly" Red Hook asked as he stared at Lily trying to figure it out himself "Our dad's name is Mike Manning" Lily answered

"OH! Your Mike's girls come on in then your blasters are right here Lily I only made three of these your old man had the first one." Red Hook stated as Lily and Trini opened the

boxes and took their blasters out of the boxes "So what are these blasters called Red Hook?" Lily asked "Yours Lily is called the Striker Hailstorm and Trini yours is called the

Striker Tempest" Red Hook stated as the girls walked out of Red Hook's house "Thanks Red Hook I don't know what to say" Lily stated as she got on her Mecha "Just say that

you'll be as good a slinger as your old man was" Red Hook stated as Lily and Trini went off to the Shane Hideout to train.

To be continued in Chapter 4: New Shane Gang


End file.
